General steering joints include non-constant velocity cardan joints and constant velocity double cardan joints.
Patent Document 1 describes that a fixed constant velocity joint free from backlash in the direction of rotation is used as a steering joint.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-130082.